mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pseudo wavedash
Pseudo wavedashing is a technique in Super Smash Flash 2 that allows a character to slide a short distance across the ground. It gets its name from wavedashing, a technique from Super Smash Bros. Melee that is performed by air dodging diagonally into the ground, also causing the character to slide on the ground. The "pseudo" part on the name refers to the fact that the player does not need to air dodge in order to perform this move but by other means. Characters who can pseudo wavedash *' ': Black Mage can perform a pseudo wavedash by using his forward aerial close to the ground. Due to his traction, it is a short but fast wavedash that can help with his poor mobility and with follow-ups. *' ': Goku can perform a pseudo wavedash by short-hopping and using his . This technique not only gives a safe mobility option for Goku, but it also allows him to start combos when opponents are at low damage. *' ': Ichigo can perform a pseudo wavedash by using his forward aerial close to the ground. This will cancel the attack and Ichigo will slide across the ground a good distance. *' ': Jigglypuff can perform a pseudo wavedash by charging up its Rollout in the air and releasing the move just before it hits the ground. *' ': Luigi can perform a pseudo wavedash by briefly crouching during a certain part of his dash animation. This can be done with other characters, but is very noticeable on Luigi, due to his very low traction on the ground. This can be performed more easily by briefly tapping shield, at the cost of more startup lag. This improves his ground movement, as his skid animation is very long and can be easily punished. *' ': Naruto can perform a pseudo wavedash by short-hopping and using his down aerial. *' ': Sonic can perform a pseudo wavedash by charging up and going off of a platform while initiating his neutral aerial. However, doing this close to the ground will halt the momentum. *' ': Sora can perform a pseudo wavedash by short-hopping and then using Flowmotion angled towards the ground. This technique is commonly referred to as a "Flowdash". *' ': Tails has multiple options to pseudo wavedash. The simplest and most common method, commonly referred to as a "Tailsdash", is to start charging a in midair and then, after landing, release the Spin Dash and press the jump input. The jump input must be performed within two frames after releasing the Spin Dash. The longer the Spin Dash has been charged, the further Tails slides. During the pseudo wavedash, Tails is able to reverse his momentum by dashing in the opposite direction, and performing an up throw while the momentum of the pseudo wavedash is still in affect will result in a huge amount of distance being covered, potentially resulting in a sacrificial KO if done near the ledge. *' ': Yoshi can perform a pseudo wavedash by canceling his midair jump animation with an attack close to the ground. This technique is commonly referred to as a "Dragonic Reverse". Yoshi can also perform a pseudo wavedash by using Egg Toss in midair and landing on the ground before the move ends. Gallery Ichigo's pseudo wavedash.gif| performing a pseudo wavedash. Category:Terms Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Advanced techniques Category:Game physics Category:Smash physics Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series